


Drunken Telephone Games

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [37]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelorette Party, Drunk Dialing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Connie, as the "maid" of honor, felt like he had to make sure every part of Sasha's engagement was perfect.  He had the bachelorette party all planned out:  Go out with the rest of her bridal party for drinks and dancing, while staying sober himself, and then dropping them all off back at there homes before 2am.Sasha and some of her other bridesmaids had other plans for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> so i reblogged one of those prompt thingers on Tumblr, and the second one I got was from ballpit with the prompt "call me, late night/early morning drunk phone call with jeanconnie"  
> i hadn't intended it on being so long, but...well, i wanted this one here 'cause i liked the idea of it.

     Connie had lost track of time. He was so busy keeping everything on track for Sasha’s bachelorette party, making sure the bride-to-be was having maximum fun, that he hadn’t even noticed that Sasha and Mina had been swapping his drinks for alcoholic versions.  Sometime much later, he was weaving around, confused but pleasantly buzzed, as he tried to find where the bachelorette party had disappeared to.  He’d only been a minute in the bathroom...Judging by the look the bartender gave him, he’d been ditched.  Which, well, he couldn’t blame them.  What bachelorette party wants the bride’s maid of honor keeping tabs on all of them on a night that was supposed to be fun?

    Of course, that left Connie in a bit of a situation.  The five of them had taken a taxi, and Connie had given Sasha his wallet to pay their tab while he went to the bathroom...So all he had was his cell phone.  

    He wasn’t sure who he should call, though.  It was way too late for him to call Eren and Armin - they were probably dead asleep anyways, after partying with Mikasa.  Marco had an early shift at the hospital, and he’d been dead on his feet for the past two weeks - Connie wasn’t going to wake him.  Reiner and Bertholdt were both on the other side of the country, with Annie, for a family thing.  The only person he really had the option of calling was Jean.

    Connie didn’t really  _ want _ to call Jean, though.  Things had been...Weird between them, since Sasha had called him on Connie’s phone about two weeks ago to yell about just how much Connie had been crushing on Jean since middle school.  Sasha didn’t think it was a big deal, and had scoffed and said Connie should be  _ thanking _ her when he’d started to blow up at her over it.  He didn’t speak to Sasha for almost three days after that, and the only reason he did speak to her again was because Mikasa had given him  _ a look _ that clearly said “if you don’t speak to my fiancee sometime today there may be blood”.  Sasha was unrepentant, Jean was acting weirdly around him (sidelong glances, asking strange questions), and Connie was.  Tired.

    “Con?  Wha...It’s fuckin...3am, wha the fuck?”  Jean’s voice rumbled into his ear, making Connie jump almost three feet.  He hadn’t even realized he’d dialed Jean’s number, hadn’t realized what time it was, but...Connie felt warm all over, when he realized that Jean had picked up for him.

    “Sshas abandoned me,” Connie slurred in a whine, as he stumbled out the front entrance of the bar they’d gone to.  The bouncer gave him a pitying look as he stumbled along, and Connie squinted at the street sign on the corner, trying to read it, before he realized Jean was talking.

    “...kidding me.  Where are you Connie?  Please tell me y’all at least stayed in Trost,” Jean begged.  Connie blinked slowly as he sank down onto his ass in the middle of the sidewalk.  He’d always been told to sit and wait if he got lost, and this counted, right?

    “S...omething and 104th.  Shinguard?”  Connie giggled as he squinted up at the sign.  Jean sighed, the static of the phone making Connie giggle even more.

    “I know where you are.  Hang tight for a bit, Conman, and I’ll come get you.  Lo...Seeya soon.”  Before Connie could respond, Jean had hung up, and that was that.  All Connie could do now was wait, stare up at the starless sky, and hope that Jean was really on his way.

 


End file.
